Closet Fairies And First Dates
by BlueInspiration
Summary: Au. Sequel to The Glitter Scheme. Magnus, Alec, Clary and Jace all prepare to go on their double date.
1. Chapter 1

**So no one asked for a sequel to The Glitter Scheme but it got a few Faves and Follows which surprised me as it's something i wrote at 4am when i couldn't sleep. Plus it's Valentines Day so what better day to upload a romantic fic. This fic consists of 3 chapters. The first being Magnus and Clary getting ready for the date, The second is obviously Alec and Jace getting ready and finally the 3rd chapter is their date.**

 **Chapter One – I Spot A Grumpy Fellow**

"Magnus was this necessary?" Asked Clary from behind him.

"What?" Asked Magnus turning around to face her. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he caught sight of what she was holding.

Clary lay sprawled on his bed holding his desktop calender. He had marked the date with glitter of course. So instead of the usual plain white box there was a glittery blue box instead to remind him of their double date with Jace and Alexander.

"You're going to be shedding glitter 'till you're 80," mused Clary placing his calender back where it belonged. "I can just imagine it now," laughed Clary. "80 year old Magnus Bane with his glittery rainbow walking stick."

Magnus laughed along with her, already visualizing it. "Don't forget my glitter framed glasses, as my eyesight probably won't be that great."

"This is not the kind of conversation I expect to walk in on," grumbled Simon walking into the room uninvited and flopping down on the bed next to Clary.

"Funny, I don't remember inviting you in," replied Magnus.

"I thought I would come bug you before your date since you're both ditching me for the night," he pouted.

"Aww. You missing us already?" Teased Magnus turning his attention back to his reflection reflected in the long mirror before him.

"I thought you were hanging out with Maia?" Questioned Clary.

"I am," nodded Simon. "We're having a Marvel marathon at her place."

"Seriously?" Asked Magnus. "Haven't you seen those movies like a thousand times?"

"So?" Challenged Simon.

"Nothing," shrugged Magnus. "Just wondering if I should be calling the cops to inform them that a Marvel obsessed fan has taken someone hostage and is making them sit through a marathon of Marvel movies while tied to a chair."

Clary's laughter rang loud and free throughout the room drowning out Simon's weak stuttering protests.

"Hey! I was trying to sleep."

They all turned in shock as Ragnor exited Magnus' closet and joined them in the bedroom.

"How long have you been in there?" Cried Magnus both baffled and annoyed.

"I stayed over last night remember?" Replied his friend.

"Yes and I thought you left early this morning," exploded Magnus glaring at his friend. "Instead I find you spent the day sleeping in my closet. You better not have wrinkled any of my clothes."

"Really Magnus, that is hardly a closet and more of a spare room. You have a sofa in there that I slept on and your clothes are fine. How is it my fault you didn't notice me earlier when you fetched your current outfit?"

"No matter how big his closet is, it's still really weird that you spent the whole day sleeping in there without anyone knowing," responded Clary. Magnus nodded his head emphatically at her words in complete agreement.

"Hey Magnus, Pro tip. If you're going to be having the new boyfriend over, make sure to check your closet first," chuckled Simon.

"Shut Up," grumbled Magnus.

"Hey I'm just saying. No matter how dorky I may be, I don't have people sleeping in my closet and walking out randomly."

Magnus wanted nothing more than to strangle Simon but refrained after a few choice words from Clary. "You'll ruin your outfit."

"Speaking of outfits. What do you think?" Asked Magnus spinning around, his outfit and make-up complete.

"I honestly have no clue what I'm supposed to be looking at." Magnus grinned triumphantly as Clary whacked Simon hard in the face with a pillow on his behalf.

"You look great," she smiled at him.

"Why thank you my dear."

"You sure you're wearing enough glitter?" Teased Ragnor.

"I've actually toned it down a bit," replied Magnus.

And he had. He'd chose to wear red leather pants paired with his favourite black boots and a black shirt. The shirt had 'Sexy And I Know It' emblazoned on the back in glittery silver letters. He had spiked his hair up with only one red streak in it not to mention glitter. And other than the smokey eyes he'd perfected he wasn't really wearing that much make-up.

"Now you're finished you can help me get ready," insisted Clary.

"As much fun as this all sounds, I think I shall be taking my leave," announced Ragnor.

"Remember no more sleeping in my closet," was Magnus' only response.

"Did you ever think you'd actually have to say something like that?" Laughed Simon, Clary soon joining him. Magnus was unable to keep the smile from his face at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Okay Clarissa. How many outfits did you bring?" Asked Magnus turning to his red haired friend.

"And that's my cue to leave," interrupted Simon jumping up from the bed. "Remember have fun and I don't want details," he smiled cheekily before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"I think we need new friends," sighed Magnus.

Clary was quick to reply. "You love them really."

It took them a while and lots of pop music and laughter. But without anymore distraction they managed to have Clary ready and stunning with time to spare.

They'd settled on a violet purple dress that was a stunning contrast to her fiery red hair, which Magnus had insisted on curling slightly so it fell in soft waves down her back with a hint of glitter so it sparkled fabulously under the light. She'd insisted on keeping her make-up basic, Magnus wholeheartedly agreed with her choice. They'd matched the dress with a set of gorgeous silver heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Closet Fairy**

"Alec, you're not leaving this house looking like that," deplored Jace staring at him.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Alec as he begun examining what he was wearing with a frown.

"I'm not even sure you would understand if I told you,"grumbled Jace. Alec watched wearily as Jace ran a hand through his blond locks in obvious frustration. "I'm sorry Alec. It's for your own good."

"No!" Cried Alec just as Jace called out loudly for his sister. Alec's protest was in vain as they could already hear the 'clicking' and 'clacking' of Izzy's high heels on the floor of the upstairs hallway.

"What?" Asked Izzy as she stood leaning against the open door, cell phone In hand.

"Alec rushed towards Jace in hopes of stopping him from saying anything, but Jace was fast and merely jumped out of the way.

Their antics however gained Izzy's full attention, her phone long forgotten.

"So, is someone going to tell me what is going on?"

"I just thought you could help Alec out," responded Jace quickly. "He has a date tonight and he wants to go looking like that." Jace pointed at Alec for good measure.

"You have a date?" Squealed Izzy with excitement causing Alec to wince. "What are you thinking!" She cried her excitement quickly morphing into horror as she surveyed his outfit choice. "This won't do."

Alec glared at Jace as he stood to the side a smug grin on his face. "It's for your own good," he insisted. "Besides you want to make a good impression don't you?"

Alec groaned a clear sign to his siblings that he was giving in. "Fine."

"Okay wait here," grinned Izzy as she hurried to the door.

"Wait! Why?" Asked Alec confused. "My clothes are in my closet." He looked towards Jace for answers.

"Don't look at me," he shrugged.

"Alec," sighed Izzy her face a mask of seriousness. "Your closet is full of clothes I wouldn't even give away. I'm not even sure they're worth burning."

Jace burst into raucous laughter at Izzy's words, annoying the hell out of Alec.

"Thanks Iz," grumbled Alec. He was just glad that he knew his sister was well intentioned even if her words were sharp.

"Okay," wheezed Jace finally getting himself under control. "If none of Alec's clothes are good enough. Are you suggesting he go in his birthday suit?"

"I will do no such thing," squealed Alec in a very unmanly way. His siblings stared at him with wide eyes as he slapped a hand over his mouth in mortification, his face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry big bro, I've got you covered," laughed Izzy as she left the room.

"Dude, you need to relax," grinned Jace.

Alec wished it was that easy. He'd been nervous to start with, but at least he was comfortable in his own clothes. Now thanks to Jace and Izzy he was 10 times more nervous and worrying about a stupid outfit.

"Ta-da," announced Izzy upon her return, her arms were weighed down by shopping bags. Brand name shopping bags Alec noticed.

"Jeez Izzy, you were gone less than 2 minutes. Hardly enough time to go shopping," Jace pointed out as he took some of the bags from her and placed them on Alec's bed.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"But what are these?" Wondered Alec as he took the rest of the bags from her.

"Well as you know, Jace and I are perfectly capable of buying fashionable clothing for ourselves. You however have zero fashion sense and only seem to wear black."

"She's right," agreed Jace.

"So," continued Izzy. "I buy clothes for you and have been doing for months. I take the tags off them and sneak them into your closet when you're out. Haven't you noticed the certain splashes of colour in your closet?"

"I thought it was Mum's doing," groaned Alec, highly embarrassed that his sister had literally been buying his clothes for him. Not that it would be much better if it had been his mum.

"Wait. You said there was nothing suitable in his closet but now you've admitted to sneaking brand name clothing in there," Jace complained.

"So I like new things. Sue me," replied Izzy.

"Okay let's just get this over with," begged Alec resigned to his fate of being Izzy's pet project.

By the time they were done Alec was actually impressed. The outfit wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and he'd been able to keep his combat boots with very little protest from Izzy. She'd even helped Jace with his outfit. Unlike Alec though Jace loved the attention.

"Okay, let me see," insisted Izzy knocking impatiently on the bathroom door where he'd gone to change.

"Fine," muttered Alec exiting the bathroom and squirming under the intensely critical gaze of his siblings. This was the 5th outfit Izzy had made him try on. He was silently praying she liked it so he wouldn't have to change again.

"Dude, you don't look half bad," grinned Jace.

"Are you kidding, he looks fantastic," insisted Izzy making Alec blush. "And for once your messy bed hair works in your favour."

"So we're good to go?" Asked Alec hopefully.

"You have my seal of approval," nodded Izzy. "But I want details when you get back," she called after them as they headed out.

"Never again," grumbled Alec when it was just him and Jace outside.

"You have to admit she helped you look good," teased Jace. "I still can't believe she buys you clothes, she's like your closet fairy," exclaimed Jace before he was once again laughing raucously much to Alec's chagrin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - First Dates**

They were early. It made Magnus nervous. He was always late to dates, but for some reason he was desperate to make a good impression on Alexander. He would have preferred to have their date at a restaurant but Alec and Jace had chose a local pizzeria and honestly who could say no to pizza.

"You okay?" Asked Clary.

They were sat near the back of the establishment in a booth for 4 people. They'd decided to sit next to each other so Jace and Alec could take the seats across from them.

"I'm okay, just not used to being the one waiting," he smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm a little nervous," confessed Clary.

"No need to be nervous. You look stunning and Jace i'm sure will be enraptured by your beauty."

"Enraptured?" Giggled Clary. "Really Magnus?" He simply shrugged in return.

They settled into a comfortable conversation while they waited for their dates.

"So you've been texting non-stop since meeting at the store?"

"Yep,"smiled Magnus thinking of all the texts he and Alexander had exchanged. Magnus had learned that Alec was more comfortable texting and spoke more freely. The boy somehow managed to be adorable in person and writing.

"How about you and Jace?"

"We text a lot too, he also calls me every night to say goodnight and every morning he calls me good morning," She admitted her cheeks tinted pink.

"Ugh, I'm beginning to think you two are going to be sickly sweet and unable to keep your hands off each other," grimaced Magnus.

"Are you saying your going to be able to keep your hands off Alec?" She probed her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Not when he looks like that," groaned Magnus his eyes focused on the stunning sight that was Alexander, as he and Jace walked towards them.

"Hey, hope you guys haven't been waiting long," greeted Jace.

"Not at all," responded Clary with a big smile.

Magnus was unable to take his eyes off Alec as he slid his black winter coat off his shoulders before taking his seat next to Jace.

"You look really good," complimented Magnus.

"Thank you. You do too, I like the glitter," Alec replied softly a blush already spreading across his cheeks.

"I honestly think we all look great," laughed Jace his gaze focused on Clary, drinking in her appearance hungrily.

He was right. They'd all put effort into their outfits, each trying to make a good impression.

Jace had chose to wear dark blue jeans that fit in all the right places, he'd paired this with a snug fitting crimson t-shirt that showed off his muscular upper body. The oufit was completed with black boots and a leather jacket.

Magnus let his gaze wander over Alexander as they began discussing what pizza they wanted.

Alexander was wearing ink black jeans that rivalled his dark tresses, they encased his long legs perfectly. He'd also made the good choice of wearing what looked to be an incredibly soft midnight blue sweater that he wore with the sleeves pushed up exposing the pale skin of his forearms. Magnus also noticed the combat boots that definitely seemed more Alec than the rest of his outfit.

"Earth to Magnus."

"Huh?" Asked Magnus looking towards a grinning Jace.

"Seriously, I know Alec's hot but you can't just sit and stare at him all night. Hey!" Jace turned accusing eyes on Alec who had very obviously kicked him under the table much to Magnus' amusement.

"I could and I would,"teased Magnus staring directly into Alec's eyes. A dark red blush had already engulfed his cheeks and neck. "But I won't because it would be far too impolite."

"Good. Because we're all getting hungry and need your opinion on the pizza order," Clary informed him.

Magnus decided they needed something to help them relax and have fun. "Who is up for a challenge?" Asked Magnus daringly.

"What kind of challenge?" Asked Jace his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Magnus smirked as he noticed the competitive look in both Jace and Alexander's eyes, he had the whole tables attention. "A competitive eating challenge of course," grinned Magnus.

"What are you suggesting? That we get a pizza each to ourselves and see who can finish eating first?" Questioned Alexander curiously.

"Precisely," nodded Magnus.

"What do we get if we win?" Inquired Jace.

"A kiss from anyone of your choosing," suggested Clary wickedly taking even Magnus by surprise with her boldness.

Alec's blush was back in full force as he deliberately avoided Magnus' gaze.

"Deal!" Agreed Jace grinning.

They ordered their pizza's and choice of beverages. While they waited they started up a comfortable conversation, sticking to safe topics such as what they did or didn't like.

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea," admitted Alec as they stared down at the table covered in pizza, there was barely any room for their drinks.

"Are you backing out?" Taunted Jace.

"No," responded Alec the competitive glint back in his eye.

"Okay, so on the count of 3," suggested Clary. "1, 2, 3." The number had barely left her lips before they were diving in like fiends, each trying to out eat the other.

Jace was a cheat. Of course Magnus was just as bad. At every opportunity he got Jace would throw straws that he had procured from god knows where at them. Whereas Magnus stuck with the age old tactic of playing footsie under the table combined with his natural flirty personality. He'd successfully caused Alec and Jace to yelp and almost choke more than once as Clary shook with laughter next to him. It was fun and the best bit was they were all relaxed and enjoying themselves, even if they did look like ravenous pigs to the casual observer.

"I don't believe it," muttered Jace wide eyed. He'd been repeating the same thing since they'd finished their little pizza eating contest.

"Believe it," grinned Clary victoriously.

While the boys had been trying to sabotage each other they'd neglected to notice that Clary was a monster when it came to eating pizza. She'd proudly jumped up from her seat proclaiming herself the winner leaving them all stunned.

"You know, you may just be the girl of my dreams," announced Jace confidently as they stood outside the Pizzeria.

"Aww, that's adorable," teased Magnus.

"Shut up responded Clary with a roll of her eyes. Magnus could tell she was trying not to show how much Jace's words had affected her. But the blush on the apples of her cheeks and the way she was softly gazing at Jace gave her away.

"Walk me home?" Asked Magnus turning towards Alexander.

"Sure," he nodded with a smile.

"You going to be okay getting home?" Magnus asked Clary already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe," Jace assured him.

They said their goodbyes before splitting off into pairs.

They'd only been walking for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence when Magnus felt Alec's hand take his hesitantly. Magnus grinned before interlocking their fingers and gripping Alec's hand more securely.

"I had fun tonight," Spoke Alec quietly.

"Me too. Maybe next time we can do something, just the two of us," suggested Magnus.

"I'd like that,"agreed Alec.

Magnus suddenly wished he lived further away than he did. Then they would have more time to talk, to enjoy each others company and certainly more time in which he could hold Alexander's hand.

But all good things must come to an end and that's what happened as they came to a stop outside his house. "This is my house," sighed Magnus reluctantly letting go of Alec's hand.

"Maybe we could go see a movie on Saturday?" Suggested Alec looking as reluctant as Magnus was to separate.

"Sounds like a date," teased Magnus glad to see he hadn't lost the ability to make Alec blush.

"It's a date," nodded Alec.

"You'll call me when you get back? So I know you got home safe," requested Magnus.

"Of course," was Alec's simple response.

"I guess I should be getting inside," mumbled Magnus miserably.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," replied Alec.

Magnus sighed, turning towards his house.

"Magnus?"

"Yeah?" Asked Magnus turning back towards Alec.

He was caught off guard as Alec's lips descended on his, the surprise of it causing him to stumble back a few steps only to have Alec's arms encircle his waist, pulling him tightly against his strong chest.

By the time they broke a part they were both breathing heavily, their lips tingling pleasantly.

"Well that was unexpected," breathed Magnus. "But I assure you Alexander you are welcome to kiss me any time."

"Good to know," grinned Alec as he pulled Magnus back towards him, their lips meeting once again.


End file.
